HornyBeth
by XOXOslashluverXOXO
Summary: Now a collection of oneshots featuring our favorite horny daughter of Athena! What will Percy say? ;  WARNING: Threesome lemons, M for a REASON. You have been warned.
1. Nico and Percy

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

* * *

><p>Annabeth was feeling really horny for some reason. She had a feeling that Fern from the Aphrodite cabin had something to do with it because Annabeth told her she's a slut. When she got off, Fern was <em>so<em> dead.

But anyway, first things first. She ran off to find Percy, and bumped into Will Solace on the way. "Hey Will, have you seen Percy anywhere?" she asked urgently.

"Uh, I think Chiron called him to the Big House," he said. Annabeth almost screamed with frustration. "Thanks Will," she said, when suddenly she saw Nico walking into the Hades cabin. He could help her; he owed her from the time she helped him get his sword back from somewhere in the Underworld. The idea she got wasn't a good one, not at all, but really, what other option did she have? Will? Pollux? Jake Mason? _Malcolm?_ No, Nico would have to do. She just hoped he wasn't a virgin.

Annabeth ran into the Hades cabin, just in time to see Nico pull off his sweat-drenched t-shirt. He turned when he heard someone enter, and blushed and swore when he saw it was Annabeth. She was distracted though; he did have good muscles, but not as good as Percy's. "Nico, are you a virgin?" she asked him seriously, closing the door. Nico blushed even harder and muttered something incoherent.

"Nico, you'll have to be honest with me, this is important, you have to tell me the truth or I'll have to find somebody else," she said as seriously as she could. He gulped and nodded, and said, "No, I'm not a virgin." She could see the truthfulness in his eyes.

"Really?" Annabeth was puzzled as she walked closer to Nico. He was only 15, but that's around when she lost hers to Percy, so she wasn't one to judge. "Hey Nico, you do know you owe me a favor right?" She said, more of a statement than a question, as she was face to face with him. "Yes…" he breathed. "Well," she said as her hand traveled to his crotch and began rubbing it, "I need that favor now." Nico bit back his lip to prevent a moan from escaping.

"You see, I'm really horny and I can't find Percy anywhere," she continued as she pulled off his jeans and boxers and undressed herself, "and you're the only plausible option I found. Nico didn't really like the sound of _plausible option_, but just at that moment Annabeth finished undressing them, sat Nico down on one of the bunks and impaled herself on Nico's cock.

She hissed as she rode Nico; he was pretty big for a 15 year old. Nico moaned as he met her thrust for thrust; this was way better than those other few times. Her pussy was so tight, and the way those walls clenched around him… he was in heaven.

After a few minutes, Nico started to rub her clit to help her get off faster. Even though she was sexy (he did NOT just say that!), Nico wasn't really attracted to her, and besides, when Seaweed Brain found out, he was dead meat. Annabeth screamed as she came, but that wasn't enough for her (the Aphrodite cabin has gotten better at those hexes) because she kept on riding him. Just as she was about to climax, and Nico too, the door flew open and standing there was none other than…

"Hey, Wise Girl, Will said you were looking fo…" he trailed off as he realized what was going on. Annabeth immediately stopped, ashamed of herself, and watched as he closed the door and experienced surprise, anger, jealousy, bitterness, and disbelief before his face morphed into something unrecognizable. "Oh, don't stop on account of me," he said in an extremely husky (and sexy) voice. "Can I join the party?" Nico nodded as he thrust into Annabeth again, who was moaning as Nico thrust into her.

Percy held up a hand to show that Nico had to stop but he couldn't pull out of Annabeth. He made her give him a blowjob so he wasn't so dry and he said, "Wise girl, this might hurt." He then pushed into her pussy while Nico's hard cock was still in there. Annabeth gasped and her eyes flew open, but after a few thrusts she felt incredible. She had never felt so full before, and Percy and Nico were trusting into her at different paces so that each of them hit her G-spot. It felt as if she was constantly cumming, especially when Percy rubbed her clit vigorously while Nico licked and fondled her breasts.

"Oh-Ugh-I'm gonna CUM!" She screamed as she ride out her climax as both boys thrust into her a last few times and emptied their seed into her with a moan. Percy pulled out of her and so did Nico, while Annabeth stood up on shaky legs. Their cum was dripping out of her and down her legs, and her mounds glistened from Nico's treatment. Bot boys felt themselves get hard again, and they came to a silent agreement. They picked Annabeth up, who started protesting but Percy cut her off saying-"You'll love this, wise girl."

First, Percy sat down on the bed and Annabeth sat on top of his cock. Then Nico entered her ass. Annabeth gasped and arched her back, she was seeing stars, the pleasure was that much. When they thrust into her at the same time, she was pretty sure she screamed and came right there. They didn't stop though, and soon Annabeth was screaming with ecstasy again and they thrust one last time into her holes and came while screaming her name. They collapsed on top of each other.

Annabeth was the first to recover. She untangled herself from the two boys and went to the shower, where she quickly rinsed herself off. She picked up her clothes and got dressed, and so did the other two. "We should do that again sometime," she smirked before going out of the Hades cabin and into the sunshine.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if it's kinda short. Please don't kill me for pairing Annabeth up with these two, I thought it was a good idea! It's a bit of a stress reliever, but tell me how you liked it. It totally makes my day. Maybe if you ask nicely, I'll do a Valentine's Day special of all our favorite couples (Percabeth, Thalico, Jeyna, Liper, Chrisse) and sorry Jasper and Leyna shippers! Cookies if you review! (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)<strong>

**XOXOslashluverXOXO**


	2. Travis and Connor

I entered my cabin, tired from two hours of sword fighting, when I noticed that some of my drawings and plans were missing. I gritted my teeth. I had warned the Stolls that I would kill them the next time they took even a hairpin from the Athena cabin. I threw open the door and stomped towards the Hermes cabin.

"Travis! Connor! Give me my plans or I will kill you slowly and painfully!" I shouted as I glared at the brothers. They were lying down on their bunks, and was a little embarrassed to see that they were both shirtless. They were pretty well developed-Shut up! I scolded the ADHD part of me and glared once more at the grinning twins.

"Oh come on, Annabeth, they aren't even your plans for Olympus, they're porn drawings," Travis said, casually locking the door behind her. I blushed deeply.

"What do you want?" I demanded, trying to keep up the front.

"We were hoping you would ask that, Annabeth," Connor said, smirking as Travis squeezed my ass. I gasped.

"See, we heard from Nico how sexy and fuckable you are, so naturally we want a piece too," Travis murmured, fondling my breasts as Connor sucked on my neck. I decided that it was useless to try and resist because, man, they were good, and they smirked as I relaxed, carrying me over to one of their bunks.

Travis whipped off my shirt and unhooked my bra expertly. He took one of the nipples in his mouth while Connor sucked on the other, his hands rubbing against my pussy. I moaned loudly and Travis pulled down my now damp shorts to expose my wet, leaking pussy.

"No underwear, I like her," he said and licked me a few times. I moaned and tried to bring his head closer, but he stood up, unbuttoning his jeans and pulling down his boxers.

"Not yet, first give me some head," he said. I leaned over, my bottom half still on the bed, and began to suck him off. He groaned and gasped and I was soon deep-throating him. Meanwhile, Connor had taken off the rest of his clothes and was humping my ass.

I moaned onto Travis' dick and he came in my mouth. I swallowed all of it just as Connor entered my back entrance. I gasped at the surprise. He pushed in all the way; not bothering to be gentle, and then pulled out so only the tip was inside. I whimpered as he thrust hard again, only to pull out.

"Come on, beg for it, bitch," he said, slapping his dick against my ass cheeks. I gasped and shot out some cum at the words. Travis was fingering me slowly, and he smirked at my reaction.

"You like dirty talk, don't you, my little slut?" He said, inserting a third finger. I nodded, helpless as he finger fucked me hard and Connor roughly squeezed my breasts. I squirmed and bit my lip.

"Guys, I'm gonna cum soon," I warned, and they immediately stopped what they were doing. I whimpered at the loss.

"Come on, say it. What do you want, bitch?" Travis said roughly.

"Fuck me! Oh, fuck me hard! I need you!" I cried out, and that's all they needed to hear. Travis pushed inside me and started fucking me rough and fast while Connor entered my ass again and started fucking me as hard as he could. His fingers gripped my hips in a bruising grip while Travis leaned down and licked each of my nipples. The ecstasy was too much. I screamed and came hard, my pussy and ass clenching around their dicks. They just went on pounding me.

"You like it rough, don't you, bitch?" Travis said, grabbing my breasts and squeezing them so hard I almost blacked out. I gasped from the pain and pleasure and his words brought on a wave of my juices.

"That's right, bro. She loves dirty talk. Don't you, my cock-hungry whore?" Connor said roughly, spanking my ass, hard. It brought on another wave of cum.

I nodded helplessly, unable to speak as both of them thrust in at the same time, hitting my G-spot and prostate at the same time. I arched my back as I felt the heat pool in within me.

"Oh, Connor, Travis, I'm gonna cum!" I screamed as I came and drenched their cocks and the bed underneath. Travis and Connor came with a loud moan, and dumped their loads inside me, filling me to the absolute max. They pulled out, pushing me down on the bed so my ass was in the air, facing a mirror. I turned to see their cum leaking out of my stretched holes. I looked over at them, who had a horny expression and their cocks were hard again.

"Lick me clean," I commanded, and Travis moved forward and licked our cum off of my holes. Before I knew it, I was moaning at the feel of his soft tongue and he was licking my clit with all he had. Connor joined him and licked my asshole clean, which had me moaning and writhing under them. I screamed as I came for the third time that day.

"You just don't stop do you, you little slut? You just keep on coming," Connor whispered hungrily as he pushed something into my ass. I gasped as I realized it was Travis' dick, and it was moving really slowly. I moaned and tried to push back but Travis slapped my ass.

"Beg for it, whore," he whispered and I couldn't help but obey.

"Please! Fuck me as hard as you can with your cocks!" I cried, but he still moved too slow. He smirked at my helplessness.

"Who do you belong to, slut?" He asked. I still resisted, and he revealed a riding crop from behind his back. My eyes widened, and before I could realize what he was going to do, he slapped it on my already cherry-red ass. I yelped, but didn't say it. He frowned and then slapped my bottom with it a few more times, then began lightly hitting my clit with it. I couldn't help it anymore.

"I'm your slut, I belong to you! Now please, fuck me!" I cried out and then he began to move really fast and another thing joined it inside. It was Connor's cock, and both were moving so fast I was seeing stars.

Then something else went inside my pussy. It was a vibrator! I screamed as someone pushed a button on it and it began to vibrate. I came hard, but none of them stopped. Instead, the vibrator started moving in and out of me, and I knew Travis was doing it because he was rougher than Connor.

The two brothers picked up the pace even more, hitting my prostrate with every thrust. I screamed their names so loud everyone in camp must have heard me, and came really hard, my ass clamping down on their dicks, who came with a groan. They pulled out but didn't pull out the vibrator. Instead he moved it faster as I moaned and writhed. Travis leaned down and started licking my clit rapidly. I screamed and came long and hard, two orgasms overtaking me at the same time. The last thing I saw was their smiling faces as I passed out from exhaustion.

-break-

When I woke up, Connor and Travis were lying on the bed, relaxing but awake. I smiled at the both of them, then remembered that they had taken my drawings. My smile turned into a smirk as I got a brilliant idea, and they gulped with fear.

I told Travis to sit up as I went down on my knees on him and took his cock into my mouth. Travis moaned immediately as I bobbed my head up and down, slurping and hollowing my cheeks and massaging his balls. I felt his balls tighten in my fingers and I pulled away immediately.

"Why'd you do that?" he whined. "I was so close!"

"Give me back my drawings, and I'll finish the blowjob," I smirked, knowing I had him. He groaned in frustration.

"Connor, go get 'em, and don't 'accidentally' forget one, or else you are so dead later," he grunted out, and Connor frowned.

"Why should I get them?" He whined.

"Because I'll blow you, too," I said smoothly. He went pretty fast after that. I finished deep-throating Travis once I had my drawings back, and he came with a moan, suddenly dumping his load into my mouth. I tried to swallow it all but some of it overflowed down the sides of my mouth and onto my breasts.

"You look so hot with my cum over your boobs," Travis moaned.

"I won't wipe it away then," I smirked as I began to blow Connor. I licked it from the head to base a few times, then took it into my mouth. I was soon deep-throating Connor, his hips moving to thrust in and out of my mouth. I gagged, but he kept on going and dumped his load in my mouth. Again, some of it overflowed onto my breasts, but only because I wasn't prepared for it.

Travis and Connor exchanged a look, and then both picked me up, bridal style, and lay me down on the bunk bed. They both went on to ravish me with their mouths. Travis kissed his way up my stomach to my cum-covered breasts, which he began to lick and nibble on mercilessly, twisting and squeezing the other as he did so, then switching. Connor licked his way up the inside of my thighs; arriving at my wet, sore pussy. He licked at it with fervor, and began sucking and slurping at my clit. I was moaning and writhing the whole time, and in a few minutes I came for the gods-know-how-many time that day.

Connor and Travis stood up. "Well, that was fun, Annabeth," Travis smirked. "Who knew you were such a horny slut?"

"If you ever need someone to 'comfort' you, just give us a call," Connor added, winking suggestively. I rolled my eyes as I dressed, grabbed my drawings and strutted (yes, strutted) away, swinging my hips as I went. I could feel their gaze on my ass. On an impulse, I turned around just as I was leaving their cabin.

"Thanks for the ride, Travis, Connor," I said seductively, winking at them. "I'll go easy on you next time I'm on inspection."

With that I strode out of the Hermes cabin and hid my porn drawings in a safe place and left to shower. Sex with two horny guys sure is fun, but it leaves you really sticky and sweaty.

Besides, I didn't want Percy to find out.

**Not that great, I know, but I'm kind of preoccupied with working on other stuff. I'm really, really sorry that I didn't update sooner, I have perfectly good reasons… actually I don't. But I hope this and the other fic make up for it! ;) Review and tell me if I'm good at writing dominating men, you'll see why in another fic! **

**PS: I'm taking requests, even from anonymous peoples!**


	3. AN please read!

**Okay guys, I know this is not a chapter but I just wanted to share a review I got from an anonymous reviewer named bob (don't read if you hate cussing):**

**'seriously you are a fucking tard girls don't have prostates you shit for brains fuck sucking fuck head'**

**Okay, so bob, whoever you are, just wanted to tell you that if you wanted to piss me off, congratulations! You have completely and utterly FAILED. I was, honestly, shocked and then laughing my head off at your horrible grammar and stuff, and I hope you guys will treat flamers the same way. To all future flamers out there: I put warnings in my stories for a REASON. Now, whether you like or don't like them is up to you. I don't give a damn, though it would be nice if you liked my stories. **

**And sorry for not updating this, I've been really busy these days, and I have writer's block on this and other stuff as well... sorry again! I will update as soon as I get some... _inspiration_. ;) Oh, and 'bob', thanks so much for your wonderful comment, it really made my day. I was starting to think all those nice reviews can't possibly be real coz so many peoples can't like my stupid stories! :) **

**So... that's it for now, PM me if you have any ideas for my stories that you want me to do... Actually, you know what, don't do that just yet. I have too many requests. :) Thanks for all your nice comments, excluding 'bob-the-coward-who-didn't-login', I hope to have a chap for you guys soon. Peace out!**

**-slashluver**


End file.
